1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of submerged arc welding of high tension steel workpieces, e.g., plates or like articles, and more particularly to a method of submerged arc welding of high tension steel plates or the like with a tensile strength of not smaller than 60 Kg/mm.sup.2.
2. Description of Prior Art
In submerged arc welding of high tension steel workpieces, e.g., plates or the like, it is important to produce weld metal of high crack-resistivity. Conventional weld metal, which is produced by using fused flux, is not provided with sufficiently high crack-resistivity for welding high tension steel workpieces.